Falling Hard
by MaisietheMage
Summary: When the top reporter at Sorcerer Weekly has an unfortunate event come upon her, a certain Blue Pegasus mage has her back. Posh and vain, this guy was not the one she expected to fall for. OCXEve. Rated M for future chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The girl gave a loud huff, and reclined back in her chair, tapping her pencil against her chin. "Damn, I'm going to have to have Nikola run in again." She said quietly. The girl got up, and stretched, then gave her long black hair a flip. "Nikola!" She called loudly.

A boy, about 16, scurried into the room, holding a bunch of papers, which he not surprisingly dropped, and they scattered. He panicked then began picking them up. He stood, holding them in a messy stack. "What did you need, Maisie?"

"Well, young tadpole, I need you to go get me this year's magazines, I have research to do." She said, not wasting a word. Maisie was the top reporter for the most popular magazine in the country, Sorcerer Weekly. She also did all of the photo shoots for the magazine, and field interviews, Maisie was basically the reason the magazine was still around. The weirdest part? She's 19. Nikola was her apprentice, and the son of her boss. He was being trained by Maisie to learn how to become a reporter, and eventually take over the magazine.

He was 16, with bright orange hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. He was extremely klutzy and liked to think he was suave. But Maisie knew he was still a kid. Maisie also knew he had a large crush on her, and would do just about anything for her. Maisie watched him rush back into the Archives, where all the articles were kept. He had to make several trips to deliver the years magazines to her office, and by the time he'd finished, Maisie had just begun.

She flipped through the first magazine of the year, not for enjoyment purposes, but for who to interview with her next article. Maisie spent a good hour and a half just flipping through the shiny pages, reading the articles. About halfway through it all, she called Nikola to help her. Maisie actually genuinely liked the kid, sure he was quirky and awkward, but he was going to make a good head of the company someday. Maisie twirled a strand of hair around her finger, and kept on reading.

But finally, she stood, and stretched, then looked down at Nikola. "How's the research coming?"

"Slow, but I'm almost to November." He said. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Well, I was looking for a new guild to interview, one we haven't done in a long time. So far, I'm down to two results. Blue Pegasus, or Fairy Tail. Trouble is, nothing interesting is happening with Fairy Tail, because all of their strongest members are dead. But Blue Pegasus..." there was a quick flash in her light teal eyes. "Go talk with your father, tell him we're heading out for an interview. Tell him it's a surprise."

"Yes ma'am." Nikola said, giving a salute and running out of the office. Maisie began gathering her materials, luckily for them, the Blue Pegasus guild isn't more than a few miles. So they could make it there and back in no time flat. Maisie grabbed her reporting bag, and watched Nikola make his way back into the office. Time for an interview.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now remember, never tell your guest what they say goes into the article. You actually need to try and avoid the topic at all costs, otherwise they'll be a little more awkward and untruthful." Maisie said, readjusting the camera hanging from around her neck. "I might even let you snap a few pictures." She winked. Nikola nodded, and readjusted his hat.

"Think I'm ready to do my own interview?" "I think you can, so when we get in there, we'll talk to the Master, and ask his permission for interviews. Then yes, split up, and get as much info as you can." Maisie said, brushing off her top. She wore a dark blue dress, with a white piece of fabric covering the midsection. Her black flats were plain and uninteresting.

Maisie suddenly realized they were at the guild's front door, and she cleared her throat, and knocked against the door. She saw someone begin to push it open, and she took a step back, watching as a man in surprisingly colorful drag, poke his head out. Maisie gave her usual warm smile, and let him stare them down. "What can I help you with my lovely girl?" He asked, smiling.

"My name is Maisie Alamber, Sorcerer Weekly's number one reporter. This is , Nikola. We'd like to interview you and a few of your members for an upcoming article. If that's alright with you of course." Maisie said sweetly, flashing him her bright, white, smile.

"Of course you can! We haven't been interviewed as an entire guild for quite some time." He said, opening the door slightly wider, letting the two reporters in. "I believe I've heard your name before as well, top reporter, hm? I believe you are the photographer for the spreads too?"

"That is true, sir. I coordinate quite a lot of the magazine. I plan the articles, send reporters out to interview, take most of the photos you see, and write articles."

"You certainly seem proud, and how old are you dear?" "I turned 19 a few months ago, sir." Maisie smiled.

"We have a member that's 19, he's in the Trimens actually." Master Bob commented, tapping his chin.

"Eve Tearm, also known as Holy Night Eve, uses Snow Magic last time I checked." Maisie said. "Also quite the womanizer from the rumors I've been told. Uses his young appearance to entice older women."

"You did your research," the Master smiled. "But yes all of the above are true. He's actually over there with his team mates, I'd probably get over there and ask for an interview before Hibiki notices you."

"Why?" Maisie tilted her head. The Master sighed, and just shook his head. "Alright, well, Nikola will be interviewing you, send him off to another member to interview when you get sick of him, I'll go take on the Trimens."

"Good luck my doll!" Master Bob said. Maisie spun her pen between her fingers, and stopped in front of the three of them, quickly catching their attention. The one Maisie guessed was Hibiki, cleared his throat, giving her a suave smile.

"What brings such a marvelous girl like yourself here?" He asked, swirling his drink.

"I'm Maisie Alamber, from the Weekly Sorcerer, I'm here to interview the three of you about Blue Pegasus." She gave a small smile. "If that's alright of course?" "Of course, please, take a seat." Eve smiled back, brushing his bangs back. Ren pulled her chair out, not looking her in the eye. Maisie clicked her pen, and looked up at them.

"Shall we begin?"

Maisie sighed, looking at Nikola, who looked just as exhausted as her. She smiled and ruffled his flamey hair. He cringed, and kept his eyes locked ahead. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"That Master of theirs is something else."

"He's quite the man, I know. He's kind though." Maisie refused to speak ill willed of the nice man.

"How was the interview with those three vain guys?"

"The Trimens? Oh, they were vain, but just like their Master, very sweet."

"You're not falling for them are you?" Nikola squinted at her. Maisie laughed.

"Of course not, they aren't my type, any of them. They were all quite easy on the eyes though." She said, playing with her hair.

"They probably aren't even that powerful, being such pretty boys and all." Nikola rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt them for a moment, one of them was trained as Rune Knight for the Magic Council. He trained for quite a while. Hibiki may not be much help in a fight, but he's one hell of a researcher. Ren can kick butt in a fight too. Don't underestimate any of them." Maisie warned.

"Aren't you a wizard, Maisie?" Nikola asked, Maisie smirked.

"You heard about that, huh?" She asked. He nodded. "But yeah, I'm a Gem-Make Wizard."

"Sounds pretty kick ass, ever been in a fight where you had to use it?" He asked as they walked.

"Many times, I still practice actually. I love my magic." Maisie smiled.

"Show me a spell." Nikola said.

"I guess I could show off a bit," Maisie cracked her knuckles. She handed him her items, and took a few steps away ahead of him. "Watch and learn kid." Maisie pointed her palms to the ground, and snapped them up, pillars of bright blue gemstone erupted from the dirt. Maisie was skyrocketed up when a pillar launched her up. Maisie landed on her feet on the nearest pillar, and continued pointing her hands at different parts of the path.

But finally, she sighed, and wiped her brow. Maisie was standing on top of a full sized castle, made of a weird blue green gem. She slid down on a slide she'd made, and landed in front of Nikola, who was staring in awe at the castle. He looked towards her, and then back at the castle.

"That is some tremendous power." He said.

"I've been practicing for years, it wasn't easy, and I usually get frustrated at new spells, but I can make beautiful pieces of art like this." Maisie gestured toward the castle. It had a spire and a draw bridge and everything.

"I don't remember this on the path." A voice said from behind the pair. Maisie turned quickly, seeing the three men she'd interviewed.

"I apologize, I'll dissipate it immediately." Maisie said quickly.

"It's alright, it'll go away," Hibiki said, hands on his hips. Ren and Eve both smiled at her. "What I want to know, is how you can hide magical energy like that from three veterans. That must've taken some tremendous power, and the three of us should have noticed it before anyone."

"I'm not intentionally hiding my abilities, Mr. Lates." Maisie said. "And years of training has gotten me this far, it's not simply raw talent."

"I suspect there's some of that in there somewhere, no one can simply summon large castles and only just break a sweat. I suspect you're not even using your full potential." Hibiki concluded. "So the questions remains, why are you a reporter, and not a guild wizard?"

Maisie actually had to think about what he'd just asked, why wasn't she a wizard? She'd wanted to be one since childhood, so why did she become a reporter? There wasn't really a special reason behind it, she just did. Maisie looked at them, and shrugged.

"I'm sure if you ever did join a guild, it'd be a major addition. You have some very good potential power." Hibiki said.

"The compliment is much appreciated, Mr. Lates, but I have a duty to Sorcerer Weekly, and I plan on remaining there for the time being." Maisie replied.

"Of course, it's completely understandable," He said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Your little dog left his bone." He tossed it to Nikola. Nikola clutched it tightly, looking ready to kill them. Maisie on the other hand, had her eyes locked on one of the Trimens, specifically Eve. When the three of them turned to leave, he noticed her staring, a flashed her a quick wink, making her roll her eyes.

Those three were quite the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Maisie sat at her desk once again, waiting for her article to be varified by her boss. She sat there, doodling on her note pad. Little pictures of cats and doodles of her own name, all covering her notepad in various places.

"Maisie," Nikola said, walking into her office. Maisie jumped, and quickly covered her notepad. Nikola raised his brow, but didn't question anything. "Boss wants you to head out, told me you needed the day off. Come back in on Monday."

"What? Take the day off? That's ridiculous. I have work to do." Maisie said.

"Boss's orders, take the day off, see you in tomorrow." Nikola said quickly, crossing his arms. Maisie sighed, and picked up her bag.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Maisie said, walking out the door of her office. She busted through the front doors of her building, and walked down the street to her townhouse. She muttered to herself until she unlocked the door and threw her bag into the closet. "Can't believe he sent me home! I've been working my tail off and I'm trying to keep it that way! Can't do that when I'm at home!"

She frustratedly paced her home, making huge hand gestures and kicking at the ground. Maisie would occasionally yell or something ridiculous like that. You'd think she was overreacting, but to Maisie, her job was everything.

"I can't stay here and be angry, I need to go out and do something." Maisie decided, and went upstairs to take off her work clothes. She opened the door, and began walking down the block. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but it was somewhere.

Maisie walked around the little town, cooling off from her meltdown she'd had a while ago. But eventually, Maisie sat down in her usual spot at a little diner type restaraunt and waited for her drink. Maisie sat there, flipping through the pages of a book she'd found at a little book store.

Maisie didn't even notice the jingle of the bells to indicate someone else had entered the extremely empty diner. Maisie heard the clicking of shoes, and then they stopped. Maisie looked up, and saw a very attractive pair of dark brown eyes staring down at her.

"Eve." Maisie said quietly, looking back at him.

"You were the reporter from a few weeks ago. I knew I recognized you." Eve said, setting a polished looking hand on the table. "Your name... it was an odd one. What was it...?" He asked hinself. Maisie offered to tell him, but he shook his head. "Maisie," he said quickly, snapping his fingers. "It makes sense now."

Maisie put on her reporter smile, and blinked a few times. "I'd hope so, I sure remember you. One of my favorite people to interview."

Eve smiled back. "I appreciate it that you find my life so very interesting."

"Would you like to sit? I wouldn't mind the company." Maisie lightly batted her eyes. Eve flipped his hair, and nodded, sitting down across from her.

"I didn't realize we lived so close to each other." Eve said, he seemed to be trying to make conversation.

"Well, I knew I lived close to your guild, but I guess I didn't quite realize how close." Maisie said, closing her book. She wasn't sure why she was being so kind, it's not that it was unlike her, she just wasn't sure what her own angle was.

"So how's the magazine coming? Working on anything big?" Eve asked, he seemed genuinely curious. Maisie sighed.

"They sent me home for the day. But other than that, I'm just waiting for the article I wrote on Blue Pegasus to be approved." Maisie looked slightly stressed.

"Sent you home? Why would they do that?" He asked. Maisie tilted her head. Had he just asked about her, and not the article written about him? That didn't make any sense, especially for someone so self absorbed. Maisie blinked a few times.

"I'm not sure... maybe because they were out of work for me?" She suggested, shrugging.

"You seem pretty bummed about it. I don't really think it's nothing like how you're trying to play it off as." Eve replied.

"My job is my life. I don't like it or dislike it. I like being kept busy and having a hectic life." Maisie tried her best to explain. Eve sat there, listening attentively. Maisie found it fascinating how different a person he could be in front of his teammates compared to how he really was.

"Sounds like it really isn't the job for you then," Eve said as if it were obvious. "If you don't like what you will most likely end up doing the rest of your life, your life isn't going to be worth much. Enjoying what you do, that's a different story."

"There isn't anything else I can do, unless it's journalism, I'm pretty useless."

"I beg to differ," Eve began. "You can make gigantic castles out if gem stones, that isn't something every molding magic mage can do. You have talent, and the look on your face while you were doing it was the one I see Ren and Hibiki and almost every other wizard get. You love magic, you love your magic."

Maisie sucked in a breath quickly, and sipped at her drink which had been set down sometime while they were talking. She knew he was right, Maisie knew she loved magic more than anything in her life. "I appreciate the counciling, but, I have my job as a reporter... I don't want to let everyone down."

"I don't think you will," Eve said. "Personally, I think your coworkers will be proud that you were able to break out of your comfort zone."

"Where would I go anyways? It's not like guilds are lining up to wanting me to join them. Most of the population doesn't even know I can wield magic." Maisie gave a heavy sigh, a job as a fully time wizard, Maisie liked the sound of it. But once again, she had Nikola to train, who would be running the magazine in a few short years.

"You could join my guild," Eve gave her a light smile. "Blue Pegasus likes pretty wizards, you've passed that part with flying colors," Maisie blushed profusely, and stared at her lap.

"If this is what you. want to do with your life, why are you holding back?"


	4. Chapter 4

Maisie sat in the chair outside of her boss's office, waiting for him to have a moment to see her. Maisie wanted to go about this in the most respectful way possible, apologizing and wishing him luck with Nikola, who had no idea what she was doing either.

The door opened, revealing a heavy set man in a black business suit. He smiled at her, and Maisie gave a light smile back.

Mr. Weekly allowed her in, no one knew his real last name, so that's what everyone called him. With his slicked back chestnut hair and pencil mustache. He was filthy rich, with women crawling to him constantly. His son, who looked nothing like him, was the exact opposite.

"Maisie, it's great you finally came to have a chat with me. It's been too long." He gave her the same cheesy smile. Maisie brushed her bangs off to the side. He closed the office door behind her, and he sat down at his large mahogany desk. Maisie sat in one of the chairs across from him. "So what can I do for you?"

Maisie took a deep breath in.

From outside the office Nikola knew Maisie was in his father's office, and it worried him. He knew how his father could be, but it was Maisie, she can take care of herself. Nikola stood, when he heard muffled screaming, and a large crash. Nikola bolted into action, and turned the knob on the door, locked.

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly, he eventually just kicked the knob down, and busted down the door. He came to one of the worst sights imaginable.

Maisie was pressed against his father's desk, trying to fight, but Mr. Weekly had her pinned. She thrashed and didn't even notice Nikola standing in the doorway. Nikola clenched his fists, and was about to go help them, when two of the men, in their mid twenties who happened to see Maisie, bursted in, and pushed his father off of the girl. Maisie tumbled off the desk, and onto the floor, where she took a shuddering gasp at the air.

Nikola was by her side on the floor in a matter of seconds, letting her cry into his shoulder. She had her eyes shut tightly, and was coughing profusely. The two men were holding Mr. Weekly back from going after her again. Maisie stood, still crying.

She wiped her nose, and stared daggers at her boss. "Consider that my resignation you sick bastard." Maisie turned on her heel, and went into her office, and appeared a moment later with her bag, heading out the door, tears still slowly trickling down her face.

The entire floor was staring at her as the doors to the building slammed behind her. Nikola clenched his fists as he stood from the floor. Mr. Weekly had a harsh look on his face. "Glad that immature girl is gone, she was holding us back." He gave an evil smile. His son approached him and stared intensely at his father. "Don't worry son, we'll find you a better mentor."

Nikola swung his fist at his father, slamming his hand into the side of his father's face. Mr. Weekly stood there, shocked. Nikola was beyond mad at this point. "You damned man! You just tried to molest the greatest reporter this stupid magazine has ever seen!" Oh, but Nikola was far from done. "You just ruined the entire company! With your immature actions! Look at you, nearly 50 and a millionaire, you could have had any other woman! But no, you came onto Maisie Alamber!"

The two men who were holding Mr. Weekly back had let him go, and stood there, shocked at the kid's outburst. They'd only seen the boy get aggrivated, so what triggered him this time? Mr. Weekly was just as surprised, his son had never been so mad with anyone in his 16 years on Earth Land.

Meanwhile, Maisie was just closing the door to her house, and fell to her knees, still sobbing like a child. She'd been violated in a way like none before, she felt disgusting just sitting there. Maisie wanted to just disappear for a while, and cry until she ran out of tears. So she lied there, on the carpet in front of her front door, choking back tears.

A few seconds later, a young man could be found walking down the streets of the residential part of the city. He kept his pace down the block, enjoying his little break from his team. That's when he found one of the windows on the other side of the street, it had a small slit in the curtains. He stopped, and let curiousity take control. He peered in, knowing quite well it was wrong, seeing a girl lying on the ground, curled up into a ball.

Eve recognized the petite body, he dress she was wearing, the black hair. He hurriedly went to the door, and anxiously knocked. No answer, he looked in the window, she hadn't even acknowledged his knocking. He went back to the door, and knocked a bit louder. "Ms. Alamber!? Are you alright?"

Maisie's ears perked up, no one called her "Ms. Alamber," except for one person. She slowly crawled to her feet, and dragged herself to the door. Maisie sluggishly opened the door, and found herself with exactly who she thought was at the door.

"Are you okay? I saw you lying on the floor, you aren't hurt right?" Eve asked, inspecting her closely. Maisie gave a shuddering breath, and felt the tears creeping back into her eyes. "Who hurt you?" He asked, his voice lowering.

"M-My boss-" she sobbed quietly. Eve's face hardened. "I quit my job, he..." Maisie wanted to just let it drop, but she'd already gotten him involved. "He... touched me..." Maisie whispered, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have convinced you to quit your job. Ms. Alamber, my apologies, really." Eve said, he looked so ashamed.

"It's not your fault..." she said, looking back at him. Her eyes reminded him of a kicked puppy. "I only blame him, it's his fault. I'm not going back any time soon... I'll ask Nikola to deliever my things."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eve blinked, his chocolatey eyes had a glimmer of sadness in them.

"I am, thank you for being so worried about me." She gave a small bow, her hair fell down to her eyes. "I appreciate your kindess."

"I'd feel bad just leaving you here by yourself after all of that happened..." Eve said quietly.

"I'll be fine-"

"How about tomorrow I'll check in with you? We can go talk to Master Bob about you joining. I know a lots just happened, but we have to get you thinking about something else."

Maisie blinked a few times, this guy surprised her every time. She sighed, and nodded, maybe it wouldn't so bad with him at her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve sat on one of the plush loveseats in the main guild hall. He sat, one leg crossed over the other, lost in thought, drumming his fingers against his knee. Hibiki and Ren looked at each other, and gave heavy sighs. Hibiki cleared his throat, which had no effect on Eve at all.

He let out a short breath, slightly frustrated with his teammate. "Eve." Hibiki said, Eve snapped out of his little trance, and looked at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm fine." Eve began, straightening his tie.

"You have something on your mind?" Ren jumped in.

"Yeah. A lot of stuff actually." Eve replied.

"What's going on? Something big?" Hibiki turned towards him, setting his drink down.

"That reporter girl that came here a month or two ago, I saw her again yesterday. She seemed down, and I gave her some advice. She quit her job and something happened with her boss."

"You seem way too wrapped up in this girl. So something happened? It's not a big deal." Hibiki crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Hibiki." Eve motioned for him to come closer, and he whispered something into his ear. Hibiki looked at Eve, completely shocked. Hibiki told Ren and they both looked at him. "She won't forget that, you can't take something like that back."

"So what did you do?" Ren asked, on the edge of his seat.

"I invited her to the guild. She'll be a great new member if you give her chance. She's already nervous. I talked to the Master and he already said he'll accept her into Blue Pegasus."

"She does have some pretty good power, with enough proper training, she'll be able to kick our asses without breaking a sweat." Ren said happily, he seemed to already have accepted the girl. "That reporter girl is pretty cute, too."

"She is attractive." Hibiki rubbed his chin. "I'm sure she'll fit in."

"But like I said, she's probably pretty sensitive about the topic, and to people in general. So, try not too be as... assertive."

Hibiki and Ren tilted their heads, and and Eve rolled his eyes. Maisie's happiness was in Eve's top priorities at the moment. He wasn't sure why, no other girl or person could have made him want to help them, but she did.

Maisie lied in her bed, curled up against her large pillow, blankets pulled up to her chin. She didn't even want to think about what happened earlier. It made her want to go throw up even more than she already had. Maisie closed her eyes tightly, like a little girl shutting her eyes to keep from the monsters that haunted her nightmares away. Another thing that helped, was her mother, who lived far away. Her parents were still taking care of her little brother and sister.

Silia and Brack. The two little troublemakers in her life. Maisie hadn't seen them for quite the time. Around a year. She periodically recieved letters from her family, her little brother and sister, her father, who still thought she was the top reporter at Sorcerer Weekly. Maisie clutched her stomach tightly, the contents rising into her stomach again.

The sun was setting outside of her home, and in the little town where she lived. Maisie slowly begin feeling her eyes growing heavy, and she began drifting off into the only place where she could pretend nothing had ever happened. It was cruel, sure. But the break was the best thing Maisie could have ever gotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Maisie lifted her eyes open the next morning, and all of the emotions she felt flooded back, and she felt like crying. Instead, she walked to her desk, and pulled out her stationary set. Maisie took her favorite pen, and began writing in thick black letters.

Her fancy curled letters accented the page, in perfect lines of words. The letter was to her family, who lived in the town of Magnolia, far to the south. Maisie lived up in the mountains in the mid eastern part of the country. What she was asking of her family, may have been a bit greedy, but it was reasonable.

Maisie finished the letter, and stuck it out in her mailbox, putting the tiny flag up. She went back inside a drew her bath, watching the steam rise up from the scalding water. Maisie combed through her hair, and watched as the thick, black, strands fell to her chest. Maisie got into the bath, the hot water felt better than anything the world had to offer.

Maisie ran a dry towel through her sopping wet hair, and began brushing it out once again. She felt clean again, like it never even happened. Of course, it had though, and the touch of someone sticking their hand... Maisie shook her head, there was no reason to think like that. Today was a new day, and she was not going to let yesterday bring her down.

Maisie got dressed, and toyed with her hair in the mirror. She stared at herself, she wore a light pink sweater and short, black shorts. She had on a pair of lace up black boots, and looked around her vanity. Maisie picked up a white ribbon, and tied it back as a headband, a little white bow on the side of her head.

Maisie heard a quiet knock at her door, and she slowly went to it, and peered out. She opened the door, and looked at the boy with the orange hair. "Hi Nikola..." she said quietly, her usual bubbly persona gone. Nikola looked at her sympathetically, and held out the box of her belongings. Maisie slowly took them, careful to avoid his touch. She quickly set them on the table by the door. "Thank you."

"Maisie, I'm really sorry about what happened to you yesterday-"

"Please stop," Maisie interrupted. She shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's your idiot father's. He drove me out, and I'm not going back. You're a great kid and it's not you that drove me out. You can keep that magazine going, all on your own. You won't do it for the money either, and you're going to make the magazine amazing. I have faith in you."

"We'll miss you, ya' know." Nikola sighed.

"Maybe one day soon, you'll get to interview me." Maisie gave a lighthearted smile.

"Maybe," Nikola smiled back. "I'll be seeing you then."

"Bye."

A few hours went by before yet another man showed up at her door, Maisie answered it, quickly figuring out it was around midday. "Ms. Alamber." Eve said.

"Hello, Eve." Maisie replied. "Would you like to come in? I can make tea."

"If it's convienent for you," Eve replied. Maisie smiled, and nodded, letting him in. She sat him down at the table, and put a kettle on. She sat by the stove, and gave a small sigh. "Ms. Alamber," he began. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I haven't thrown up yet today. So, that's a start." She tried to laugh at her own joke. Eve looked up at her, pitifully.

"You're hiding the pain. I can see it."

"Can't let anything slip by you..." Maisie sighed.

"This is something that's going to stay with you for a long time, you can't carry all of that baggage by yourself."

"I can. Believe me."

"Why don't I help you?" Eve asked, standing. "What are you most afraid of now that this whole situation has happened?"

Maisie gulped, and looked at the ground. "People touching me, just in general." She said in a small voice. Eve took a step closer towards her, which was quite a large step in this case. The kitchen was cramped and packed between the table and the counter tops. So the pair was actually extremely close to each other.

"Hold your arm straight out," He said, Maisie slowly obeyed, her arm stuck straight out. "I'm going to touch your arm, but I promise, I won't hurt you," Maisie looked at him carefully, but nodded. He carefully touched two of his fingers to her wrist, and then his whole hand. Maisie cringed, but took a deep breath. "You're okay, I promise."

Maisie nodded, and he slowly slid his hand up her arm, stopping near her elbow. He could see the discomfort and fright in her shiny teal eyes. He continued up her arm though, and stopped at her shoulder. Eve looked up at her face once again, she steadied her breathing and let him continue.

"I-I'm okay..." she said quietly. Eve took his hand off her shoulder, and gingerly touched her waist, and saw her flinch again. She didn't say anything though, and he felt her suddenly move. Eve quickly found the girl's head buried into his shoulder, her body pressed against his. Eve stood there, shocked as he discovered her arms wrapped around his own shoulders. "I'm sorry." Maisie whispered.

Eve responded in a way she wasn't expecting him to. He hugged her back. Maisie felt tears glisten her eyes, and she stood in his embrace. She clutched the back of his shirt, cying out quietly, her head buried into his thick shoulder. Eve slowly stroked her hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. "I'm sorry," Maisie said in between sobs. "We've only just met and I'm clinging to you like a child."

"I don't mind," Eve replied, holding her close. "A beautiful girl like you crying on my shoulder isn't the worst thing to ever happen to me, by far."

Maisie felt a calming presence in her chest, the stress and pain just kind of dulled. She still felt like crying, bur she resisted, wiping her eyes and trying to manage a smile at the snow mage. "I appreciate your kindness."

"I just don't want to see you cry is all. I suppose it's more me being selfish."

Maisie shook her head. "It's a nice feeling when you know someone cares about your well being. Especially you."

"Your kind words are beautiful, Ms. Alamber."

She smiled a bit wider. "Maisie." She declared.

"Maisie." He repeated. Eve slowly pushed away from her, when a loud hissing sound came from the kettle on the stove, where Maisie quickly went to go tend to.

As Maisie poured the tea, she felt the heavy beating in her chest die down tremendously. She kept her eyes on the tea, and carefully turned, setting on cup down in front of Eve. Maisie sighed, there was no turning back now.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are you still wanting to join the guild?" Eve asked, setting down his cup of half full tea. Maisie set her own teacup down and looked him in the eye.

"Definetly," She declared. "I'm going to try doing something for myself. It'll be good for me."

"It's nice that you're looking out for yourself a bit more. But we will have to give you some time to really do some training."

"Great, I can't wait to get started."

About three months later...

"Eve! You're not losing are you?" Maisie called out teasingly. She had sweat dripping down her face.

"Not planning on it." Eve yelled back, sending another blast of his snow magic at the girl.

"Crystal Barrier!" Maisie yelled, and a wall shot up around her, and the snow slammed against it, cracking the wall, but not breaking it. She dissipated it, and watched as Eve fired multiple, fast paced attacks raced towards her. Maisie dodged all but one of them, which slammed her into the back wall, and knocked her out.

Maisie opened her eyes a second later, her head spinning. Eve was crouched in front of her, just as sweaty as she was. She watched a bead of sweat drip down his neck, and bit her bottom lip. "You're going to beat me at my own game one day soon." He said, helping her off the ground.

"You know it," she smiled. "I'm beat, we still on for that job tomorrow though?"

"I am if you are."

"Perfect, see you then." Maisie smiled, giving a wave as she turned. She merrily went back to her home, where a nice hot bath would be drawn and she'd retire to her room for the evening and hopefully get some sleep.

Maisie walked down the street, watching as the setting sun began dipping below the horizon. She watched the warm yellows and pinks swirled in the sky, fascinating her as usual. Maisie felt happier since the fateful day a few months ago she had joined Blue Pegasus.

Maisie had settled into the guild and quickly gotten into the swing of things. Training with Eve once a day, going out on a job with him or by herself, depending on if he was leaving on a job with his actual team or not. Then there was dinner with Jenny every evening, a little bit of girl time.

Today the schedule was thrown out of whack, and Eve returned back from the guild later than usual. So, Maisie asked Jenny to go out on an early dinner with her, and when she came back to the guild, the Trimens had returned, and Maisie went into training with her friend.

Maisie stretched as she shut the door behind her into her little townhouse, the sides lined with bookshelves and the walls a light blue. Maisie yawned and drew her bath, anxious to go to sleep. The day had been long, and she wanted a short break before her trip with Eve.

They had a little tradition to go on day jobs when they got the chance, just to both get a break from the guild and kick some ass. They enjoyed it. Maisie also liked watching Eve in battle, not against her. He had this cute way of going into this total trance of just immense concentration, and he'd just demolish the competition.

Maisie had just put on her pajamas when there was a knock at her door, she raised her brow, and trotted down the steps, and opened the door. Maisie's eyes widened, but quickly smiled. "You guys came." She said to her family.

"You think we'd let our daughter down? What kind of father would I be then?" Her dad ruffled her hair. His sharp facial features and light brown hair made Maisie look like the odd one out, along with Silia and Brack taking after her father. But Maisie's mother, she and her mother were almost identical. The only difference was the length of hair. Her mother wore it in a bob, Maisie wore it long.

Maisie looked at the twins, they were 13 now. Faternal, and both insanely troublesome. Silia had her hair in a braid, her light teal eyes looking back at Maisie. Brack had messy bangs, and the identical eyes, and was a bit taller than his twin. They gave her that same old mischivious grin though.

"I have some extra rooms for you guys, take your stuff in, please." Maisie took her mother and father's suitcases, and dragged them up the steps, into one of the extra rooms. "Twins room is down the hall." Maisie waited for them all to get settled in, and then she sat down on the couch.

"Tired, sweetie?" Her father kissed the top of her head.

"A little bit." Maisie admitted.

"Well, we're only here for a week, then we'll be out of your hair."

"No, it's not that, just work."

"Oh yes, you're a guild wizard now. How's that going?" Her father sat across from her on the large sofa.

"I love it actually, I've made some friends, the pay is good."

"I'm glad you're happy." Her father smiled warmly. Maisie's mother sat down next to her father, and looked at her daughter.

"Talking about work?" She asked, her voice higher than Maisie's.

"Yeah, just telling Dad how it was going well." Maisie lied back in her seat.

"That's good."

"Crap, I just remembered," Maisie said, mentally kicking herself. "I promised to go on a job with my friend... well, we can always go next week, we haven't officially accepted the job, so we can always reschedule."

"Your brother and sister will be glad to hear it, they've been looking forward to the trip to see you since you sent us that letter." Her mother said.

"Really?" Maisie smirked. "I'll have to remember that..."

"So what would you like to do tomorrow, sweetheart. This is your town, not ours." Her father asked. Maisie tapped her chin, and then an idea popped into her head.

"I can take the twins into the guild, you guys can have a day off. It'll keep them busy, and not to mention, I can show off how much cooler I am." Maisie flipped her hair. Her parents gave a small bit of laughter.

"Okay, as long as it's okay with your guildmaster."

"He loves kids, so it should't be a big deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Maisie sipped tea at her kitchen table with her parents, and eventually heard the twins slugging down the steps. Maisie stood, and poked her head out the door into the living room. Two bodies of 13 year olds were found sleeping on the floor, or at least pretending to.

"It's only eight, how is this early?" Maisie put her hands on her hips. Silia raised her head.

"We usually don't get up till ten." She groaned, slamming her head back into the carpet.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to meet Jenny Rearlight?" Maisie asked, playing with her nails.

"I'll go if they don't want to." Her dad stuck his head out the kitchen door, only for her mother to smack him in the back of the head. Both the twins were standing now, and brushing themselves off.

"Jenny Rearlight, like, the spread model from the Weekly Sorcerer?" Brack asked hopefully. Maisie nodded.

"I don't really wanna meet her," Silia said, arms crossed. Maisie smirked.

"What about Ren?" She asked cleverly. Silia's eyes widened, and she turned towards her.

"Yes please."

"I thought so," Maisie smiled. "Let's go."

Maisie knew the twins were right behind her, she could hear their excited chatter, and in front of the doors, she turned towards them. She knew if she didn't say this, this plan would hit the fan.

"Let's set some ground rules," Maisie began. "One, do not go overboar when someone approachs you, no matter what they do. I want you both to really think about what you say before you say it. Otherwise, we leave. Are we clear?"

They both nodded, eyes locked on her.

"Number two, do not break anything or, pull any pranks. This is where I work, not your new playground. So if you embaress me, I will send both of you home, and, tell Mom and Dad," Maisie had her hands on her hips. They both nodded once again, and Maisie gave a happy sigh. "Let's go."

Maisie pushed open the door to the front door of Blue Pegasus, the two twins right on her tail. Maisie walked through the entryway, her two little siblings stuck on her still. Maisie knew they were attracting attention just by them being here, but she didn't really have to worry, she knew they hadn't broken any rules... yet anyways.

Maisie approached the Master, her usual smile on her lips. "Goodmorning, Master." She said, keeping her siblings in her sights.

"Goodmorning Maisie, you look beautiful as always. But I am dying to know, who are these two little cuties following you around?" He looked at the pair.

"Master, these are my younger siblings, Silia and Brack. They're visiting me this week, and didn't have anything better to do. So I took them into the guild, they'll be here most they day. As long as that's alright with you?"

"Of course, just make sure they don't cause trouble."

"Of course," Maisie smiled, turning towards the twins. "You won't cause any trouble, right?"

"No ma'am." They said in unison. The Master and Maisie both gave a little snicker, and Maisie ushered them over to a couch. Maisie wasn't surprised when she saw the three womanizers stalking her and her siblings. They were curious, but didn't want to get too close. Maisie turned, and waved them over, the look on her face that said, Next time you do that, I'll hurt you.

They carefully crept over, and Silia's eyes lit up. Brack couldn't care less. She had the faint idea the Trimens felt the same way about him. Hibiki cleared his throat, and within a blink of the eye, all three of them had pushed Brack off the couch to make room for themselves and Silia, who looked slightly amused.

Brack rolled his eyes, and sat on the couch across from them. Maisie sighed, she should've known. She stared the three of them down. "She's 13 you idiots." Maisie covered her face with her hand.

"So young, and already so beautiful." Hibiki said, looking at her dress.

"Didn't you hear me? She's off limits." Maisie said, a tad more aggrevated.

"What does she matter to you?" Hibiki replied.

"She's my sister, that's what matters," Maisie said, and quickly watched as the three of them jumped a mile in the air off the couch, and began apologizing for their rudeness. Silia giggled, as Maisie leaned over the couch behind her. "Where's your girlfriend, Hibiki?"

"Job," Hibiki replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, I'll just talk to her when she gets back." Maisie waved him away she didn't feel the need to explain herself to him. Two of the Trimens left, except Eve, who approached Maisie and took her off to the side for a minute.

"What happened to the job we were going on today?" He asked quietly.

"I got a little sidetracked with my family coming to visit... Can we just do it next week? I won't get to see them for a long time after this," Maisie pleaded. Eve sighed, and nodded, making Maisie smile. "Thanks, I promise, we'll take a longer job or something and we'll earn some money."

Maisie happily walked away, a small skip in her step. She walked back over to her brother and sister, who were now a bit more eager to get going and doing something. Maisie dragged them off somewhere, Eve laughing as he watched Maisie play tourguide.


	9. Chapter 9

Maisie didn't come in the next day, or the day after that, or even the next. She hadn't told anyone where she was or what she was doing, so people stsrted getting a little worried. Hibiki and Ren even were starting to fret, which Eve thought was laughable. He had a pretty good idea where Maisie was.

"If you're all so worried, why don't you just go check her house?" Eve asked, looking bored.

"We don't know where she lives, only you know that." Hibiki replied.

"Why don't you go check in on her? You know where she lives and are better friends with her than we are." Ren asked. Eve stood, and gave a loud stretch.

"Fine, only to prove that there is nothing going on." Eve walked towards the front entryway hands shoved deep in his pockets.

A few moments later, Eve was knocking on Maisie's door, looking at the decor that hung from it. But it quickly swung open, revealing the little girl Eve came to know as Silia. She looked up at him, raised her brow, then turned into the house. "Mom! Dad! There's a really cute guy from Maisie's work who's here! Know where she is?"

The door slammed out of nowhere, and Eve listened, hearing Maisie scolding her younger sister quite loudly. "Are you denying that he's not cute?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, he's my co-worker!"

"Girl, since when do you have boundaries?" There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry, but, since when do you say 'girl?" Maisie said, sounding as if she was holding back laughter. There was the shuffling of feet, and the door cracked open, Maisie poked her head out. "Sorry about that." She stepped outside into the cool autumn air.

"The others were getting worried about you, you haven't told us where you were." Eve said, seeing goosebumps on her arms.

"Sorry, I've been with my family... I forgot about you guys..." she admitted, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, until Eve took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"It's okay, just don't make us worry so much." He said quietly, giving her a light smile.

"You must think I've been acting like a child." Maisie sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Not at all, we just, we want to make sure you're safe."

"I appreciate you all looking out for me, but I'm safe and sound. Tell the others that," She smiled, handing him back his jacket. "I'll be back next week, okay?"

"I look forward to it." Eve said, returning her smile. Maisie smiled and opened the door, Eve turned and walked off the step, when he heard a loud scream.

"_Is nothing sacred anymore!?_"


	10. Chapter 10

Maisie did return to her guild the next week, looking unusually calm. It was early afternoon, later than she usually came in. She had a look of carelessness on it, like she had lost all of the usual tension she usually held.

Maisie sat down on one of the cushioned couches, sighing and lying her head back. Maisie had her eyes closed, which of course gave the Trimens the brilliant idea of trying to sneak up on her. They crept a few steps closer, slinking along inch by inch, until Maisie crossed her arms and opened her eyes.

"I dare you." Maisie said simply, they all slumped their shoulders, disappointed in not getting to scare her.

"Your family leave yet?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, I saw them out this morning."

"From what I heard, they were real pests."

"No, a little bothersome, but not pests."

"You were sad to them go then?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," Maisie stood, and stretched out. "So Eve, still wanting to do a job?"

"Of course, I've got a few in mind." He said, pulling her up towards the request board. Hibiki and Ren smirked at each other.

"You think it'll happen?" Ren asked. Hibiki shook his head.

"Not this time."

"Bet you a 1,000 Jewel that they will."

"You're on."

The next day, Maisie waited for Eve to show up at the guild hall, she had a small suitcase with her. This one was going to be a bit longer than the last few ones they had been on, lasting three days at most. They were heading to Crocus to investigate a certain group of wizards who the capital thought were trying to form a dark guild.

Eve stood in front of her, his own little bag in his hand, slung over his shoulder. "Ready to go?" He asked. Maisie nodded, and they wished their guildmates goodbye for the next couple days. They quickly headed to the train station, and boarded.

"It's been too long since we did a job together." Maisie smiled as she put her luggage into the storage car. Eve helped her.

"I couldn't agree more," he replied, brushing his messy hair from his eyes. They got into their seats, and felt the train begin moving into motion. "This is going to be a long ride, so get comfortable." He lied his head back against the seat.

"I'm planning on it," Maisie gave a small laugh. She looked out the window, watching Blue Pegasus and the rest of the town fade into a blur on the horizon. Maisie turned back to Eve, who seemed to be asleep. It was early evening, this was the only time a train was heading to Crocus that day, so they had to take the overnight train.

Maisie watched the sky turn from a light blue, to a light orangish pink. The autumn breeze blew outside, and made the glass begin to frost over. Maisie eventually lost her vision outside, and looked into the much dimmer train car. A few lanterns were lit, dim flames burning inside them.

Maisie looked to Eve, who surprisingly enough, was awake. The car was empty except for them, and Eve rested his eyes on the outside of the window. "Why are you still awake?" Eve asked, his voice quiet.

"Not sure, guess I guess I'm just not tired." She rested her head against her arm, which was propped up against the arm rest.

"We've got to do work tomorrow, try and get some sleep." Eve said, resting his head back again. Maisie stayed silent for a moment.

"Eve," Maisie began quietly. He opened one of his eyes lazily. "Can I sit next to you?" She said, glad the room was dark enough so he couldn't see her blushing. "It's just, I'm cold..."

"Of course you can," Eve said, looking fully awake now. "I'm a bit cold myself." Maisie carefully got up, avoiding tripping over his feet. She sat down next to him, and he looked at her. Maisie closed her eyes, and a moment later felt an arm snake around her shoulders.

Maisie's eyes opened quickly, and saw Eve had pulled her against him. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, her heart beating hard.

"You're fine Maisie, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you," He said sleepily, tugging her closer to him. She lied her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth seep into her. "I'll protect you." He said, burying his face into her long hair. Maisie blushed again, feeling his warm breath blow against her ear. She hadn't ever been held so close. The last time she was... well, you know how that was.

Maisie felt different though, fear wasn't present. She wasn't afraid of Eve's touch, if this was anyone else, she'd push them away quickly, and get upset, but Eve was different. Eve was the guy who'd stolen her heart, without even trying, he was just trying to be nice.

Maisie must have taken it the wrong way, she believed she had anyways. It's pretty obvious both of them were pretty in love with each other, hell, even Hibiki and Ren knew it.

And that was never good.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, when the two of them were off the train, Maisie and Eve were walking the city streets, blending in to the best of their abilites. They'd checked in with their requestee, who told them all he knew about the dark guild that was possibly forming.

So right above the meeting place, on the roof above the alleyway. They weren't even questioned how they got up there, no one came to ask them what they were doing, nothing. Maisie peered down occasionally, seeing no one there. Morning turned to afternoon, and then to evening. The sun was setting once again.

"We've been lying here with no leads," Maisie said, slightly aggrivated. "It's not like anyone can see up here, the roofs got a wall around it, so they haven't moved."

"You and I both know well criminal activity always picks up at night." Eve replied, looking just as aggrivated as her.

"We haven't eaten since this morning either..."

"Well complaining doesn't help."

"Sorry."

They sat there in the silence, the sunset turning to the black of night. The streets weren't very lit in this area of town, but the rest of the city glowed. Eve and Maisie both were bored of just laying there, Maisie peeked down again, and this time, saw a man. Maisie poked Eve, who looked over at her. She pointed to the whole in the wall where they could peak down.

Eve looked through it, and then looked at her. He came closer to her ear, "Wait until the rest of them get here, if he moves, we follow." Maisie nodded, looking back out the hole, seeing another two people in long cloaks standing there. Maisie waited, until she counted ten, then watched them head out into the street. She stood, and Eve followed her, they jumped the roofs in silence, watching them walk silently.

Until they all stopped in unison, and did something unexpected. Maisie watched in horror as she saw flames dance around their palms. _No, they're not about to_... Maisie thought. The flames grew bigger, and Maisie looked to Eve. He looked unsure of what they were doing too._ I'm not waiting any longer_, she said mentally. The large fireball was launched at a house.

"Crystal Barrier!" Maisie yelled, and a large wall shot up in the direction of the fireball, which slammed into the wall and was disspelled. Maisie landed directly behind the group of mages. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at them. "These are innocent peoples homes!"

They all looked at her, even with their hoods up, Maisie could see the annoyance burning in their eyes. "We're only following orders." A voice said, it sounded female.

"Well whoever gave those orders is an idiot, and needs to be taught a lesson." Maisie said, sensing Eve by her side.

"Don't speak of Master that way, guild wizard scum!" A cloaked figure came towards her, fire magic brimming on her fingers. Another one grabbed the girl, holding her back.

"We're not changing orders, no matter what." He said.

"Maisie," Eve said, looking at her. "Save one of them, don't knock them all out."

"Got it," Maisie said, her hands engulfed in a bright, greenish blue light. Eve had his own hands encased with his magic. Maisie felt a chill coming from him, and snow began falling from the sky. Maisie smiled as she felt a rumble underneathe her feet, her spell was working. A long, crystalized tail shot up from the ground, and rocketed towards a group of the mages.

It whacked three of them down, knocking them out for a good long time. Eve was over there, taking on three of the wizards himself, and looked to be getting slightly overpowered. Maisie had four on her own hands though, she'd have to help Eve later.

Maisie fired spell after spell at the four of them, only managing to take down one of them. "Gem-Make, Hell Bringer!" Maisie yelled, a large sword made of the usual material landed in her hands. Maisie ran at them, only for a magical ball of fire to hit her directly in the stomach. Maisie flew back, skidding against the ground.

"Maisie!" Eve yelled, she looked over at him, he was down to two now, but still on the defensive. Maisie stood slowly, her dress seared and her skin burning. Another fireball hit her in the chest, more of her dress burning off. Maisie stood though, her torso felt like it'd just been dipped in lava.

"I'm fine, fight your own battle!" She said, catching the scent of her own burning skin. Maisie knew for a fact she was in rough condition, and wouldn't take many more hits like that. She felt the cold snowflakes touch her bare skin from Eve's magic. "Gem-Make, Diamond Star!" She yelled, nothing happened for a split second, but then, something came skyrocketing towards the earth. "Eve! Get down!"

Eve ran over to her, and they both ran to cover, watching the meteroite like object slam into the ground. It scattered the wizards, and it definetly would send a few of them to the hospital. But one, managed to stand, and Maisie ran towards them before they got away, she crystallized their feet to the ground, which made them fall over, Maisie did the same to their hands.

The wizard looked up at her, a burning in the wizards eyes made Maisie realize how much they hated being beaten. Maisie kneeled down next to them, and ripped off their hood, and long brown locks came tumbling out. It was a girl, who looked no older than 14. She looked surprisingly like Silia.

"Who gave you the orders to burn down these houses?" Eve asked fiercly. The girl struggled and shook her head. "The only person who can let you go is her, I suggest you cooperate."

The girl sighed, and tried to get comfortable. "Master Surge. He's a wizard who lives in the town of Clover. He sent us here to get the capital's atrention for what he's going to do."

Maisie's ears perked, and she looked to Eve. Eve knew what she was thinking. "It won't be happening now, you all are going to jail under orders from the King."

"I can't go to jail!" She yelled.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to kill innocent people. You didn't even think about it."

"But-"

"You'll get a lesser sentence than your buddies for cooperating with us, five years at most because you're underaged too. You'll be set free. Your friends, they'll be going away for the rest of their lives." Maisie said, looking sort of sympathetic.

"That's not fair!" She said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"You need to think of the consequences next time," Maisie said, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "If you don't you're going to have a harder life."

"I'm sorry," She cried, quickly becoming a sobbing mess. "If I'd have known, I wouldn't have followed him!"

"You aren't sorry for what you did," Maisie stood. "You're sorry you got caught, and I can't forgive you if you don't feel regret for what you did," Maisie looked to Eve. "I'll go get the military, they shouldn't wake up anytime soon, but I'll be quick just in case."

Maisie turned on her heel, and ran back towards the castle, which luckily, wasn't very far away. Maisie returned with many guards behind her, and the mages were locked up, and escorted back to the castle. Maisie watched them, making sure they didn't cause any trouble.

"Let's get you back to the room, I need to check your wounds." Eve said, pushing her along carefully, Maisie was able to walk for a short while, before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Eve hurriedly kneeled by her, but she opened her eyes again, and blinked a few times.

"Guess I'm not doing too well, huh?" She asked.

"You must be exhausted, they gave you a pretty good beating, plus you used a lot of magic."

"I'll be alright." Maisie said, trying to stand, her legs wouldn't move the way she wanted them to though. Maisie sighed, looking back at the ground. Eve thought for a moment, but then carefully picked Maisie up, one hand underneath her knees, and the other around her back.

Maisie kept quiet, lying her head against his chest. She could hear the steady thump of his heart, that was a sound she could get used to.


	12. Chapter 12

Maisie sat on the hotel's bed, crosslegged and in her pajamas. Eve was wrapping a thick bandage around her arm, and seemed to be concentrating. Maisie felt him finish it off with a tight knot, and he looked at her. "Am I all fixed up?" She asked.

"Should be, most of the damage to you was treatable." Eve said, stuffing the first aid kit back into his bag.

"Where'd you learn how to use a first aid kit correctly?" Maisie asked curiously. Eve lightly tossed his bag off to the side.

"When I was training to become a Rune Knight for the Magic Council, it was required of their training."

"I forgot you even trained for them," Maisie smiled. "I'm glad you're a guild wizard though, you seem happy."

"I am, but I do think you were a little reckless today." Eve said, shoving his jands in his coat pockets.

Maisie scratched the back of her head "Yeah, I know I was, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"At least you're okay," Eve gave her a small smile. "That's all I really care about." Maisie grinned back at him, and they began hearing the steady downpour of rain outside. Maisie's face became slightly anxious looking, and she stood, walking to the window.

Maisie looked out the door, and saw a flash of lightning. Then the roaring boom of thunder. Maisie yelped, and lost her balance, hitting her rear onto the ground. Eve raised his brow, and watched her get up. There was another quick flash, and thunder struck, Maisie covered her ears quickly, letting it pass.

Eve walked up to her, taking her hands off her head carefully. "Are you scared of thunder?" He cocked his head to the side, slightly amused.

Maisie sighed, and gave a nod. "I have been since I was a kid."

"You realize thunder can't hurt you, don't you?" Eve asked.

"Of course I do! I just don't like the loud sound..." Maisie looked down at her feet. She pulled at her purple polka dotted pajama pants, her face flushed red. Maisie felt a arm wrap around her shoulders, but she refused to look up.

Thunder boomed louder than Maisie had ever heard it in her life, and she clung to Eve and buried her face into his shoulders. Eve held her close, his heart thumping in his chest. He couldn't help it really, why this didn't happen last night when she fell asleep on him, but it did now, was a mystery, but not one he cared to solve.

Eve let her hold on to him, long enough for the next couple booms of thunder to pass. Then she pulled away from him, looking like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry, I'm acting like such a child." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Maisie," Eve began. "Are you scared?" Maisie blinked a few times, and thunder boomed outside, making her nod quickly. "Do you remember what I said to you on the train last night?"

"You said I could sleep next to you..."

"I said I'd protect you, I'm obviously not doing my job very well if you're scared." Eve said quietly.

"Eve, you aren't-"

"I don't like seeing you unhappy, you know. When you're not smiling I worry about you, I said I'd protect you, so I need to know. What can I do that will make you smile again?"

Maisie felt her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. She looked at him, and took a deep breath in. "Could you just hold me for a while?" She asked, her voice almost silent. Eve wrapped his arms back around her, letting her lie her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Eve."

Maisie woke up the next morning, rain still falling down fast. It looked like it was going to be another one of those gloomy days. Thankfully, it seemed like the thunder and lightning had left. Maisie got up, and looked around the room, and saw Eve lying in his pajamas in his bed.

She felt a smile creep onto her lips, as she grabbed her clothes and went into the little bathroom. Maisie took her bath in peace, enjoying the steamy water on her burns, which were mostly gone. The one good thing about magically inflicted wounds, is that they disappear quicker.

Maisie came out of the bathroom a few moments later, clean, dry, and fully dressed, ready for the new day. Eve was still completely out, curled up in his blankets. Maisie rolled her eyes, he'd never been much for waking up early. They had to go meet with the Captain of the Royal Guard before they had to get on their train heading back home.

Maisie walked up to the side of his bed, and looked at his tousled head of blond hair, even more unkept than usual. Maisie poked him in the cheek, he didn't respond, and she did it again, and again, until eventually, he opened his eyes, looking a bit annoyed.

"Of all the ways you could have woken me up, you choose poking me in the face?" He asked, and hand covering his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon sunshine," Maisie teased. "I could have been really mean and just opened the blinds." She walked towards them, almost running.

"No please don't!" Eve fumbled, trying to get up to stop her, Maisie yanked them open, and Eve lied on the ground, half of his body dangling off the side of the bed, the other gripping on like it was life or death. Maisie laughed, closing the blinds halfway.

"There, now go take a bath, you're starting to smell." Maisie joked, offering her hand in assistance. Eve took it, helping himself into a sitting posistion. A glimmer of mischief flashed in his eyes, and before Maisie had a moment to react, he jerked her arm towards him, and she flopped onto the bed.

Maisie looked at him, she was the annoyed one now. Watching Eve snicker, she grabbed one of his many pillows, and hit him in the back of the head. He grabbed one of his own, and hit her back. Soon enough, it turned into an all out pillow fight, both of them laughing, and hitting each other.

Eve eventually dropped his pillow, and put his hands up in defeat. "I forfit, you are the Pillow Queen." He smiled. Maisie tossed her pillow where it belonged.

"All hail me." She laughed, meeting his eye. It grew suddenly quiet, and their smiles faded. Maisie saw Eve move his hand to her cheek, and he ran his thumb across it slowly. Maisie felt her face grow warm under his touch, and he gave a small smile.

"I love your smile." He said quietly. Maisie blushed even harder, and found her face suddenly so close to his. Without even thinking, she pressed her lips to his, her face still extremely hot.

She felt Eve's lips curl up in a smile as he realized how close they were. He felt a pair of hands grab a fist full of his shirt, bringing them all that much closer. He took in the situation, the pounding in his heart not showing up. Eve could tell Maisie wasn't very experienced with this, making all that much more adorable.

Looks like Hibiki is going to owe Ren some money.


	13. Chapter 13

Maisie sat next to Eve on the train, his hand holding hers. She was fast asleep on his shoulder once again, and they were making their way back to Blue Pegasus. Since they left fairly early in the morning, they'd be back in the early evening.

Eve looked out the window of the train, watching the terrain roll by, occasionally looking down at the girl sleeping on his arm. The way her hair tumbled down her back in thick black locks, or how her eyes would occasionally open when they hit a bump, Eve felt a sense of happiness.

A little ways up the train, a boy, was sitting there. Orange hair, and someone who recognized the girl sitting with Eve Tearm. He just hadn't seen her yet.

Maisie blinked open her eyes, and looked up at Eve. "I'll be back in a few, I want to go get something from my bag." Maisie said, standing, she made her way carefully down the isle of seats. Few people sat in them, and Maisie walked right past the orange haired boy, who looked up just in time to see her close the door to the next car.

He sat, hoping she'd return to the car, just so he could make sure it was her. He watched the door with great enthusiasm, ready to greet her. The door slid open, and Maisie held a book in her hand. She locked eyes with the boy, and walked towards him happily.

"Hello Nikola." Maisie smiled at him. He produced a grin of his own.

"It's great to see you again Maisie," Nikola replied. "What were you doing in Crocus, though?"

"I was on a job with one of my guildmates is all, so how's the magazine coming? Your articles seem to be improving." Maisie said.

"Thanks, and yes, the magazine is doing well. Mr. Weekly was taken off to prison, so I'm running the whole thing now."

"That's quite a bit of work for a 17 year old," Maisie said. "Of course, I trained you though, so you were well prepared."

"You couldn't have done any better. Our sales are through the roof, more magazines are selling than ever before." Nikola said, pointing something out on his notepad.

"That's great, Nikola, I'm really proud of you. I knew you'd make the best boss. You can drop by if you ever need my help with an article or something like that, but for now, keep doing what you're doing."

"Thank you, I appreciate the help."

"Anytime, kid. I have the feeling you won't need it though." Maisie waved, and returned to her seat next to Eve, opening her book and lying back against him.

As the day went on, Maisie finished her book, and spent the remaining hour just talking with Eve. The train eventually stopped, and they got off, Maisie dropped her stuff off at her house, knowing it'd be a while before she returned. The two of them walked hand in hand, back to Blue Pegasus.

"Are we going to tell them?" Maisie asked suddenly to Eve. He looked down at her.

"About what?" Eve raised his brow. Maisie lifted their hands, as if this was obvious to him. "Oh, I don't see why not."

"Fine with me," Maisie smiled. Maisie slipped her hand out of Eve's, and pushed open the large wooden door to the guild, where the usual quite chatter continued. The first person to spot her was Jenny, who greeted her excitedly.

Hibiki and Ren edged their way over to Eve, where they both smiled mischeviously. Ren rested his elbow on Eve's left shoulder.

"So how'd the job go?" He asked, acting nonchalant, (and failing) when he was really anxious to know what happened between the two of them.

"Fine?" Eve raised his brow at him. Hibiki grabbed Eve's shoulder.

"Anything exciting happen?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Pay up." Ren smiled, sticking out his hand to Hibiki.

"He hasn't said anything yet!" Hibiki argued. Maisie and Jenny looked over.

"When does Eve ever have anything interesting to say about his jobs with Maisie? Obviously, I won."

"What?" Maisie asked Jenny, who was just as confused as her.

"We don't know for sure!" Hibiki yelled back.

"I won, Lates!"

"In your dreams!"

The two got into each other's faces, and Maisie sighed, walking between the two of them. "What are you two idiots arguing about?"

They looked down at her, Maisie had her arms crossed, tapping her foot impaitently. Hibiki cleared his throat, and looked down at her. "We were simply wagering on your and Eve's relationship." He said.

"What do you mean, 'our relationship', Lates?" Maisie asked, looking slightly more aggrivated. Jenny stood beside Maisie.

"They were betting on wether Eve made a move on you or not." Jenny said, Maisie looked at Jenny, and looked back at the pair.

"Did you two buy new jackets?" Maisie asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

"Yeah, we bought them yesterday." Ren said.

"Costed 5,000 jewel a piece, why, you like them?" Hibiki said, spinning around in it like a model.

"Can I see them? I would like to get a closer feel of the material." Maisie said, shifting the weight between her feet. Jenny and Eve snickered behind the two other Trimens, knowing exactly what was about to happen. The pair took off their coats and handed them to her.

Maisie back at them, only a slightly pissed off look on her face. She held both jackets in her hand. "Gem-Make, Razor Slash," Maisie said tossing them into the air. Sharp, tiny, gems shot from the ground, turning the coats into confetti. Hibiki and Ren fell to their knees in agony as they watched the pieces flutter to the ground. "That's what you assholes get for wagering money on someone's feelings."

Maisie stormed off out of the guild's front doors, fists clenched at her sides. Eve and Jenny watched in horror, not expecting her to storm out. She'd already shredded three other jackets of theirs, they always fell for it, but she never stormed out.

Master Bob appeared beside Eve, and blinked at him a few times. "Aren't you going to go after her?" He asked. Eve cocked his head, as if to say, _Why_? Jenny pushed him forward.

"Go get her you idiot!" She yelled at him, Eve nodded, and pushed the doors open, sprinting after her. Jenny and the Master looked at Hibiki and Ren, neither of them looked happy.

"Ren, Hibiki, what convinced you two that betting on a relationship was funny? Especially since it was Maisie." The Master asked, looking quite angry at them.

"Maisie already has trouble with her emotions since the incident that happened a couple months ago. You two had to work to gain her trust, so did the rest of us, how could you throw it away so easily?"

"We didn't realize how upset it'd get her..." Hibiki sighed. "We screwed up okay?"

"She should have destroyed more than your new jackets in my opinion." Jenny said angrily.

"We wouldn't have done it if we knew it'd upset her." Ren replied.

"Tell that to Maisie, not us." The Master said, they both turned away from them, and walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

Maisie sat on her couch inside her living room, in her pajamas. Eve kept knocking at the door, and eventually she got tired of hearing it, and answered it by pulling him inside. She pushed him down on the couch, and paced her living room.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked, adjusting himself more comfortably.

"Not really, no." Maisie replied.

"It doesn't really matter what they did, sure it was stupid and immature, but you shouldn't get mad at them. Idiots don't know any better." Eve said, completly serious.

Maisie gave a small smirk, and stopped pacing, looking at him. She sighed, and the sparkle in her eyes returned. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am, I've known them longer." Eve relaxed slightly, glad to see she wasn't angry anymore. Maisie sat down next to him, lacing her fingers with his.

"I'll let them apologize tomorrow, and if they don't, I'll shred their entire closet." Maisie decided.

"I support that idea fully." Eve smirked. Maisie looked at him, just smiling. There was a quiet knock at the door, and Maisie sighed, getting up from her spot. She answered it, seeing Hibiki and Ren standing there.

"Jenny must've already done it..." Maisie said, thinking of their closets.

"We want to apologize," Hibiki began. Maisie leaned against the door, crossing her arms. "We didn't realize at the time how sensitive you are about your relationships with others."

"You're just as attractive as you are oblivious." Maisie said, expressionless.

"We won't do that to you again, or anyone for that matter." Ren said. Maisie sighed, flipping her black hair, a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad you two learned your lesson, because I don't want to teach it again," Maisie replied. "You're forgiven, now get out of here before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Maisie." They said in unison. Maisie shut the door, and looked at Eve, who was standing behind the wall close to her door. He grabbed her from behind, gingerly biting her ear. She gave a quiet yelp, and struggled in his grasp.

"You surprised me! This isn't fair!" She said, laughing.

"Whoever said I play fair?" He snickered into her ear.

Maisie and Eve walked to the guild a few weeks after the incident with Hibiki and Ren, hand in hand. Snow fell softly against the ground, the cold winter air swirling around them. Maisie wore slightly tight black pants, with black boots, along with a long sleeved, purple sweater.

Maisie looked up at Eve, only to hear a rustle in the bushes. She turned towards them quickly, only to see nothing. Maisie held a bit tighter onto Eve's arm, and they kept walking. It wasn't until a little while later, when they found themselves surrounded by wizards in long red cloaks.

"These are the guys we fought on our last job together." Eve said quietly to her.

"I know, how come no one at the guild has noticed them though?" She asked.

"Maisie Alamber, come with us and make this easy, we are supposed to return you to our Master." One of them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you jerks." Maisie called back. One of the wizards launched a different spell at her, it seemed to be made of... gas? It hit Maisie, who looked at them, confused. She quickly got a pounding headache, and her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell into the snow.

Eve knelt next to her, then looked back at the men angrily. His whole body began glowing a bright blue, and snow swirled around him.

The doors to Blue Pegasus flew open, Eve clutching his left arm in pain. He looked like he'd just been put through hell. "Master! Ichiya! Someone!" He yelled, everyone looked at him.

"Eve? What happened to you?" Jenny said, looking at him carefully.

"It doesn't matter! Maisie got kidnapped, go save her! Please!" Eve cried out in pain.

"What do you mean-?"

"Go save her!" He yelled fiercly. Half of the guild emptied out and sprinted down the path, they saw the red cloaks running up ahead, and tried firing magic, but they split up, and scattered. Eve clutched his arm tightly, the Master by his side, helping him off the ground. "Please, save her."


	15. Chapter 15

Maisie opened her eyes slowly, she was chained to the wall. Her hands and feet were bound in some weird rope, obviously magical. It was restricting her from using her own magic. Maisie gave a sigh, and sat there, out of ideas.

"Not so nobel now, are we?" A deep voice asked. Maisie looked up, seeing a grinning man.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice much weaker than she wanted it to be.

"Since you'll be dying here in a few days, I'm Master Surge. I'm sure you remember the name." He said.

"Why did you take me here?"

"You put my top wizards into prison, not only that, but my daughter."

"S-She was your daughter?" Maisie's mouth went dry, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "I got her a reduced sentance, I defended her in court!"

"Not well enough! My daughter is going to be in jail until she's an adult! She'll never forgive me, and it's your fault!" He yelled at her. Maisie cringed at his deep voice. She felt anger building up in her chest.

"Maybe next time, you should treat your daughter with respect and not trick her into illegal activities!" Maisie yelled back at her captor.

"Who are you to call me a bad parent when you aren't one yourself!"

"I still know better than you how to treat people with respect!" Maisie struggled from her chains, not able to escape them. She jerked her hand, and heard a sharp snap from her wrist. Maisie crumpled to the ground, acting like a fool, she'd just broken her own wrist.

"Legal guild wizards are such idiots, they don't even know how to escape a simple chain." He turned, and walked back towards the exit. Maisie felt tears slide down her cheeks and hit the ground, she was going to die in here, and she knew it well. Maisie couldn't get rid of the searing pain in her left wrist.

Maisie wanted to pull out her hand and look at her guild mark on it, just to give her some bit of comfort, but it was locked up tight, with magical rope as well. This only made Maisie cry even harder. "Master... Jenny... Hibiki... I don't care who, just let me go home..."

A team of wizards was sent to rescue Maisie, which consisted of Hibiki, Ren, Jenny, Ichiya, and Eve. They were all sitting in the Christina II, which had finished being repaired a while ago. They were heading toward Hargeon, the town where the base of operations for this illigetiment guild was.

Eve stood on the main deck, controlling the bomber. He looked straight towards the horizon, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel. Jenny was about to comfort him, but Hibiki shook his head. She took her hand away, sighing.

As they flew through the night, they reached the port town in good time. It was late morning, all of them found a second wind when they approached the town, eager to begin the search for Maisie.

They split up into teams, Ren with Eve, Hibiki with Jenny, and Ichiya by himself. They looked for any clues for Maisie and her disaperance. They asked locals, looked for something she may have dropped, or a thug of some kind, but only tourists and locals roamed.

"Dammit, we haven't found a single clue of where she is!" Eve said angrily.

"Eve, calm down, this city isn't that big, we can find her, no matter how long it takes." Ren tried being supportive, but he could see the frustration in Eve.

"Let's go look by the beach," Eve said, looking forward.

They walked along the beach, it was much warmer here than up near the guild. Eve still wore his bandages from the beating he'd recieved from Maisie's captors the day before. He felt himself get angrier by the second just thinking about them. They'd beaten him just so they could get to her.

That's when Ren took Eve's shoulder, stopping him mid thought. He pulled Eve behind a large boulder, and peeked out over it. Eve did the same, knowing there was a reason behind it. "A beach house..." he said quietly. "All of the houses are down there, what's this one doing here?"

"There's guards outside, wearing red cloaks." Ren said to him.

"That's the guys who took Maisie." Eve dug his hands into the rock.

"We need to go get the others, if you couldn't beat them alone, you're going to need some help." Ren said, motioning for Eve to follow him. He nodded and followed them back into the city, quickly spotting their friends already grouped together.

"I wasn't able to find Maisie's parfum." Ichiya said sadly.

"We didn't find anything either." Jenny and Hibiki said sadly.

"We did, down by the beach, the guys who took Maisie are ther in a beach house." Ren said.

"We need to go save her before something bad happens." Eve jumped in.

"Show us there." Hibiki said, the two of them nodded and ran back towards the beach.

Maisie lied on the cold cell floor, trying to get what little sleep she could. Her view outside was limited, but there, she could see just out onto to the beach, where waves were lapping at the shore. Whenever a guard walked by, she'd cough or make a noise so they couldn't hear it. Maisie wanted to be able to look out.

Maisie was also able to find a jagged rock against the wall, and she had been slicing at the rope all day. Of course, this was excrutiatingly painful because of her broken wrist, but she managed to cut the rope.

Maisie looked out the hole, which was just large enough for her to stick her foot out of if she really tried. That's when she heard footsteps hitting the sand, and voices. Maisie pressed her ear against the hole, hearing Jenny.

They were heading that way, and Maisie knew there was only one way to stop her. Maisie took her broken hand and stuck it out the hole, she quickly caught onto something, cloth, and it snapped her hand back, she had to cover her mouth from screaming. The person tugged at the cloth, until whoever the person was, took her wrist carefully.

"It's a girl," Jenny said quietly. "Maisie?" Maisie let out a quiet cry.

"Jenny," She sobbed as silently as she could manage. "I'm really sorry."

"Maisie it'll be okay, we're coming to save you." Jenny comforted her. Maisie looked outside the cell, where she could see the Master, holding a dagger, talking to a guard.

"T-They've come to kill me, Jenny, I-I'm scared," Maisie cried. "I don't have much longer, please, hurry." Maisie tugged her hand away from the last bit of comfort she'd probably ever get.

Master Surge held the dagger, staring at the crying girl. "Scared to die?"

"I'm scared that my friends will have to wonder what happened to me." Maisie shook her head. The five of them stood outside, listening to her in silence.

"I'll make sure to write them a card." He said. Eve was ready to break through the cobblestone wall with his bare fists. Hibiki looked at him sympathetically, but pushed him along and to the door.

This, is where the fight began.


	16. Chapter 16

Maisie lied against the cold, stone, floor of the cell. She could feel adenalinr rushing through her veins, which gave her some hope. Maisie felt a surge of energy, which meant a surge of magic. Maisie grabbed the chains of the cuffs that restrained her, and a gem coating shot up it.

Master Surge lunged for her, but by the time he did that, one of Maisie's arms were free, and she wrapped the chain around his arm, and flung him against the wall. Maisie broke the chains on her feet and sprinted out the cell door, shutting it behind her. Master Surge grabbed the bars of the door, and reached out for her.

Maisie held out the keys on the tip of her finger, and Master Surge swung his dagger at her. The tip of it put a slightly deeper cut through her side and blood seeped through her dress. Maisie ran off before he had the chance do anything else, and ran upstairs.

Maisie came to the sight of her friends fighting a battle, clearly outnumbered, but seemed to be winning. Maisie bit her lip, wanting to help, when an idea came into her mind. "Gem-Make, Imprisonment!" Maisie yelled out, and every single enemy became encased in gemstone. All eyes went to her, who had broken out into a cold sweat. "Hey... guys..." she gave a little wave, and collapsed against the ground.

Eve ran to her, picking her up carefully, but quickly found blood on his hands. Eve looked to Ichiya. "Master Ichiya, do you have any bandages, sir?" Ichiya pulled some out of his coat pocket, and wrapped it tightly around the girl's abdomen. "She's deathly low on magical energy, she couldn't cast a simple spell even if she tried."

"She'll survive as long as we keep that bandage wrapped around her until that cut closes up." Hibiki said, examining her closely.

"We should get her back home, we can get her proper medical care there." Jenny suggested. They all nodded. Eve carefully picked her up, her body lifeless, like a ragdoll. He kept his eyes forward, but would look down at her occasionally, making sure she was alright. The five of them carried her to the Christina, where they lied her down below decks.

Eve watched her sleep, making sure the bandages were doing their job, or if she was too cold or hot, basically caring for her. This went on until morning when the Christina landed, and he had to carry her back into her house.

"I'll watch her for a while, you can all go sleep." Eve said, trying to look as awake as possible, when in reality, he was ready to pass out.

"If you insist." Hibiki said, pushing the rest of the team out the door. Maisie shifted in her sleep on the couch, attracting Eve's attention. He kneeled next to the couch, brushing her hair aside. Eve gave a loud yawn, and looked around. He decided to rest his eyes for a while, and then come check in with Maisie again, he figured there were extra rooms upstairs, so he went to one of those, when in reality, it was Maisie's room.

He didn't notice this because of how tired he was, and he lied down on her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Meanwhile, downstairs, Maisie was just waking up. She heard the rustling upstairs, and decided to go investigate. Maisie carefully climbed the steps, still extremely sore.

Maisie's black hair rested down her back in the usual black strands, except curlier. Her ocean eyes poked into each room, until she came to her own. She saw a mass lying under her blankets. Maisie stood on the side of her bed, quickly discovering it was Eve lying under her blankets.

Maisie poked him, no reasponse. She did it again, except this time in the cheek. Still nothing. Maisie sighed, not feeling like waiting, she walked to the other side of the bed, and climbed in, it was her bed, so technically she could do what she pleased.

Maisie felt warmer, and began falling into her slumber once again. The day dragged on, Eve completely unaware of Maisie's presence. By the time he woke up, it was nearly ten in the evening, the latest he'd ever slept in his life.

As Eve woke up, the room was dark, but he could feel something pressed against him. It was warm, and had a soft feeling. Eve gently touched it, the object was hair, a girl's hair. Eve quickly went to find the lights, but decided against it. Eve listened for a moment, almost instantly figuring out it was Maisie lying next to him. Her breathing was more regular now, with the occasional sigh.

He was beginning to make more things out in the darkness, including Maisie, who was shivering. Eve lied back next to her, mindfully wrapping his arms around her. "Eve?" Maisie asked quietly. Eve opened his eyes again.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"You're warm," Maisie replied, letting herself be practically engulfed by Eve. "Why are you in my bed?" She asked. Eve paused for a moment.

"There was nowhere else to sleep?" He suggested, Maisie seemed to agree with that since she'd just woken up. Maisie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her face pressed into his neck. Eve felt his face grow warm, she had her entire body pressed against, he could feel every centimeter of her.

"Are you getting sick? You feel warmer than usual," Maisie asked quietly, her hot breath hitting his neck. Eve shook his head, and there was a brief silence. Maisie gave a quiet giggle. "You're blushing."

"Maybe I am getting sick..." Eve said.

"You are blushing! That's adorable!" She said, sounding much more awake. "I wasn't even trying and I made your face flush."

"I'd hate to see you try." Eve sighed. Maisie let out another cute laugh.

"I don't see why you're denying it, I think it's attractive when guys aren't afraid to show their real feelings." Maisie pressed her face back into his neck.

"You're easily impressed."

"Maybe," She replied. "So, why were you blushing, exactly?"

"You are a bit closer than usual, Maisie."

"I told you, I'm cold," She said, refraining from laughing. "I could always get closer." Maisie teased. Maisie imagined Eve rolling his eyes at her again, from what she could tell though, he didn't. Eve actually pulled away from her, and placed his face milimeters from her own.

"Close enough?" He asked. Maisie felt a little breathless. Maisie felt her heart speed up, and brought herself even closer.

"Not even." She said, and felt him press his lips to hers. He was so gentle with her, never forceful or worried about himself. Eve was constantly thinking of how she felt. She broke the kiss, her own face burning. Eve brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"Who's blushing now?"


	17. Chapter 17

Resting and relaxing is never easy with a stab wound. It's actually quite uncomfortable and painful. At least, for Maisie it was. She recovered quite nicely though, just left with a thin scar. Maisie returned to Blue Pegasus, Eve already there waiting for her. He'd gone back to work a few days before her, now that her magical energy was up, she could defend herself.

Maisie was banned from doing jobs for a few more days, just to make sure she was fully rested. That didn't stop her from training though. Maisie practically trained from dawn to dusk, coming back home every day coated in grime and sweat. But one day, Jenny approached her while training.

"Maisie, mind stopping for a minute?" Jenny asked from behind, Maisie turned, her long pony tail swinging.

"What's up?" She asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Well, you know how there's the Wizard's Ball every 15 years or so..." Jenny asked carefully. Maisie nodded.

"Last time they had one I was around five... but I know the one you're referring to." She replied.

"Well, the comittee is looking for a represenative from each legal guild and we all kind of nominated you and the comittee decided you can be the rep..."

Maisie raised her brow. "What posistion was I assigned exactly?" Maisie asked.

"Chief of Decorations."

"Thanks, I'll do it." Maisie smiled. Jenny looked slightly surprised.

"You aren't mad?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I don't know."

"I actually think it's a great honor, so yeah, I'll do it. Where's it at this year?" Maisie asked. Jenny produced a letter from her back, and handed it to her.

"I don't know, this is from the comittee, we only read the part about you getting selected, so I have no idea where it's at."Jenny said. Maisie pulled out the sheet of paper, and read it carefully.

"They haven't had the Ball there in years, Crocus of all places."

"Whenever the Ball is in Crocus, the party is always more lively and fun," Jenny clapped. Maisie's cheerful expression dropped. Jenny looked closely at her. "What's the matter?"

"I'll have to leave, go to Crocus. For three months." Maisie sighed.

"That's not much..." Jenny lied.

"We both know it's more than enough. I guess now that you've gotten me into it I have no choice but to go. It also says I'm not permitted visitors or trips home unless they're nonwizards that are family."

"That's awful specific."

"Yeah. But it makes sense. Only wizards are allowed to go, and you have to be pretty high up in the ranks for your guild to be invited."

"So, will you be going?" Jenny asked. Maisie slipped the paper back into the envelope.

"Of course, I can't let the comittee down now can I? Unfortunetly, I leave tomorrow, they've got me a ticket and evrrything."

"I'll help you pack." Jenny gave a weak smile.

"Thanks."

Maisie sat in her chair alone on the way to Crocus, the train had just left, and she already felt more alone than ever. She'd kissed Eve goodbye and promised she would write to everyone, but it wouldn't be the same. Maisie sat in the front of the car, looking back at the seats where her and Eve sat the day before their first kiss. She felt slightly nostalgic, and gave a slight smile.

While in Crocus, Maisie was given a posistion on the Comittee, along with her co-director from Lamia Scale and Ren's long distance girlfriend, Sherry Blendy. Maisie and her became instantaneous friends, and worked on the project hand in hand. They were both far away from home, and quite lonely, so they went out to dinner together, bought their dresses for the Ball, and designed the whole ballroom with elegant decor.

While the Wizard's Ball may have been masquerade, Maisie and Sherry decked the place out in gemstones. Stained glass windows, crytal tables and chairs, diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, it was beautiful, and mostly created with Maisie's magic.

Back at Blue Pegasus, everyone was in slightly dampened spirits, especially the Trimens. They already owned formal wear and so did everyone else in the guild, so all they were allowed to do was go out on jobs and wait. Jenny tried to encourage everyone, which worked sometimes, but they still missed their Gem-Make mage.

But eventually, the time drew near, and all of the top guilds in Fiore were heading towards the capital. Everyone eager to dance the night away. Maisie felt slightly nervous at everyone seeing her work, but was anxious to see her lover once again.

"Sherry?" Maisie asked as she fit into her dress. A strapless lacender gown with long silver gloves going up her arms. Maisie had on a pair of silver shoes to match, along with a silver barrett to match, it was in the shape of a snowflake, a little joke between Maisie and Sherry.

"Yeah?" Sherry asked, looking at her through the mirror. Maisie was finishing her hair for the ball.

"Remember how I said I don't want you telling anyone who I am, you realize you can't tell Ren either, right?" Maisie finished off her hair with a headband. Sherry nodded, her pink hair bobbing. "All done, now, can you make me look so amazing to where no one will recognize me?"

"Not a problem."


	18. Chapter 18

Maisie turned in the mirror one final time, almost wondering if that was really her in the mirror. Her hair was tied back into a high messy bun, with little curled trendils falling down in random places. Her silver snowflake adorned the right side of her head.

"You did a wonderful job, Sherry." Maisie said, putting on her masquarade mask.

"I could say the same for you," Sherry smiled. "I can't wait to dance the night away with Ren, he's such a great dancer."

"I'm sure." Maisie smiled.

"Can Eve dance?" Sherry asked. Maisie gave a small shrug. "Well, at least you can."

Maisie laughed. "It'd be embarrasing if I couldn't."

"We're going to be late, I forgot about the time! Come on!" Sherry grabbed her hand, leading her out the door of the small rental home they shared. They panicked as they went down the street, and Maisie caught the eye of a stranger, or at least she thought it was.

Maisie smiled, and caught up with Sherry. They checked their names off the list and tried to look nonchalant. Sherry of course, stood out with her bright pink hair, but Maisie looked normal, and fit in with the crowd.

Maisie looked down at her hand, you could see the faint trace of her Blue Pegasus insignia, and it's one of the few things that kept her sane during the last three months. Along with the occasional letter she recieved from Eve or the others.

"Pardon me, madam," A voice said from behind. Maisie turned, seeing a white haired wizard. He seemed icy. "May I have this next dance?"

Maisie felt Sherry touch her shoulder, scaring her for a split moment. "That's Lyon Vastia, you should dance with him, he's from my guild." Sherry pushed her forward, and Maisie gave a small smile.

Lyon was actually a nice guy, a powerful wizard, used to be a villian, he was important though. He could make any girl feel special, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but keep an eye on Eve, who danced with other girls as much as Maisie danced with other men.

Maisie sat down at a table next to Sherry, Ren sitting next to her. Maisie knew her cover would be blown if she didn't keep her voice down. Maisie took a sip of her drink, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. The touch felt familiar, and Maisie turned. She gave a mental sigh.

"I couldn't help but notice you, and was wondering, would you like to dance?" Eve asked warmly. Maisie smiled and took the offered hand.

"I'd be honored," She said, making her voice sound slightly different. Eve carefully led her out to the dance floor, where he set a hand on her waist, his other hand in hers. "You're from Blue Pegasus, aren't you?"

"A keen eye, yes, I am." He smiled at her.

"You must be busy with all of the wizard girls fawning over you this evening, you're quite the sensation." Maisie smiled.

"Those are kind words, but you seem unlike the other ones I've met, you seem more, collected and calm."

"That's easy to do when you're talking to someone you've known for quite the time," Maisie said, Eve wasn't catching on. But did notice the mischevious glimmer in her eyes. "So, do you have a girl out there you have your eyes on?"

"I do, she's a magnificent girl, beautiful and kind, she's amazing." Eve said, getting a far off look in her eyes.

"Where is she? I suspect she'd be on your arm this evening instead of other girls." Maisie asked, holding back a smile.

"I'm not certain actually, I haven't seen her in a few months. She's been here, designing the Ball."

"She did a marvelous job," Maisie looked around. "I must've met her, I've been working on the decortation as well, what's her name?"

"Maisie Alamber," Eve said, spinning her slowly. "She was the director of the decor."

"Oh yes, her, I remember her quite well..." Maisie smiled.

Back at the table, Hibiki and Ren were laughing uncontrollably, Sherry had just informed them of who exactly Eve was dancing with, and he had no clue. They had to physically excuse themselves and walk outside, where the winter was turning into spring.

Maisie danced in silence with Eve, looking at the ground. "Is something wrong, madam?"

"Would you like me to show you to ?" She asked, looking happy. Eve's face lit up. Maisie motioned for him to follow her, and they snuck off into the back of the ballroom, and into a small board room where the comittee meetings were. "Here we are." She motioned to the room.

"Are you going to go get her?" Eve asked, obviously oblivious. Maisie smiled, and dropped her arms.

"You idiot." She took off her mask, setting it on the table behind her. Eve slowly approached her, putting his hand on her arm.

"You look beautiful." He said, setting his hand against her cheek.

"So you think I'm amazing, huh?" Maisie asked quietly, their faces centimeters apart.

"I meant every word of what I said." He replied. Maisie smirked, and found herself pinned against the table, Eve directly in front of her.

"Could you just kiss me already?"

Jenny sat at the table next to Hibiki, watching Eve and Maisie laughing as they danced. Hibiki rolled his eyes at her. The night was wearing on, and eventually, they both returned to the table, still smiling. The group talked like old friends, glad to catch up with Maisie again. Then, the night ended, and Maisie had to wish Sherry goodbye, along with the very few friends she made.

Maisie had her bags prepacked, and all they had to do was carry them to the train station. Crocus had special late night trains specifically for the evening. Blue Pegasus was heading the opposite direction of pretty much every other direction, so they were all alone on the train.

Everyone split up into their teams they go out onto jobs with, and Maisie sat near Jenny and Eve, along with Hibiki, who was concked out due to the fact he consumed enough alchohol to kill just about anyone else... besides Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, but who knows.

Maisie turned to Eve, a sly smile on her face. "Tomorrow, I want to have a duel, Trimens against me." She said, looking extremely cocky.

"You and I both know well three against one just isn't fair."

"Don't care, I want to duel, when I wasn't working on the Ball, I was training, so I've gotten better. I want to see how much better." Maisie said.

"Fine, I'll get it sorted out." Eve agreed. Maisie's expression brightened, she knew she was going to lose, but she didn't care, this was a test of her improvement.


	19. Chapter 19

Maisie stood in the training room for Blue Pegasus, it was about three days after the ball, she'd settled back into her home, and her guild, and was ready to get pounded into the pavement. The Trimens stood across from her, waiting for her to finish. Maisie gavr a final stretch, and then looked at them.

"You three ready?" Maisie asked, straightening out her training outfit, which consisted of tight shorts and a tanktop.

"Bring it on." Hibiki said, opening up his Archive Magic. Maisie took a moment, her hands lit up a teal color, and she immediately came up with the perfect strategy not even Hibiki could track. Maisie felt the air around her grow thinner, and she casted her first spell.

"Gem-Make, Elemental Protect!" Maisie called out, her body flashed, a suit of perfectly polished gem stone armor covered her chest, and her pelvic area, her hair held back in a gem headband.

"What the hell is that!?" Hibiki yelled to her. A large sword appeared in her hand.

"A little spell I came across in Crocus's archives," she smiled. "It protects me from elemental spells, basically meaning, Eve and Ren's attacks are reduced to half their power when I wear this."

"She's fighting dirty already!" Ren said.

"You could always try hand to hand." Maisie suggested, playing with her fingernails. Ren shook his head.

"This just means we can really show her our power, Eve. C'mon, show her what you've got." Ren edged Eve on. Maisie's sword turned into a spear, and she launched herself at Ren and Eve, who simultaneously fired spells at her.

Maisie flipped off the ground, missing both of the attacks, and slammed the blunt end of her spear into Ren's abdomen. He flew back, but got up, hitting her with a sharp wind, which sent her skidding backwards.

Maisie didn't hesitate, and yelled out another spell, "Gem-Make, Prismed Pillars!" As she flew through the air, pillars shot up from the ground, sending the three of them skyrocketing up into the air. Maisie moved so swiftly, she was able to slam all three of them to the ground.

Maisie landed again, and walked over to the three of them, who were on the ground, groaning. She'd just beaten all three of them. Hibiki raised his head up first. "How come I couldn't get a read on your strategy?"

"Because, not even I knew what I was doing. I was completely playing by ear." Maisie said, her normal clothes flashed back onto her.

"And that armor, where'd you get it?" Ren asked.

"Good question, not sure. I just casted the spell, and it happened. It's sort of like a requip, but not quite like that, because I can't add more suits of armor besides the ones I can learn spells from. Like, if one of you had used fire magic, I would have been screwed." Maisie smiled.

"That's a weird form of magic." Eve said.

"Well, it's old magic. Gem-Make can be traced back as one of the earliest forms of Molding Magic. It came soon after the elemental magic did."

"I'm glad you're so well versed in this..." Hibiki said.

"I do my research," She said happily. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you guys lost, I know you need you title." Maisie smiled, turning away.

"You beat us fair and square, you can tell anyone you'd like, it's not something that happens very often considering we've taken down entire guilds by ourselves." Ren told her, Maisie stopped, but then contiued walking, giving a little wave.

"I'll be at home if you need me." She said casually, pushing open the training room door. Maisie stepped out, and began heading back towards her home.


	20. Chapter 20

How long had it been since Maisie joined Blue Pegasus... a year? She'd been dating Eve for around nine of those twelve months, happier than ever. Maisie was 20 now, as well as Eve, her magical power had greatened immensly, enough to give her the title of the best wizard in Blue Pegasus. It attracted quite a bit of attention, especially from Sorcerer Weekly.

Maisie was being in the a photo shoot at least once a month, and had her photo in the spread many times. She'd become a person of interest so to say. Maisie didn't really mind the extra attention, but she was gaining a bit of a following. Where ever she went, someone recognized her.

Maisie sat on a couch in Blue Pegasus, swirling the wine in her glass. She wasn't much for drinking, but she did the occasional mug or glass of something. Today just felt like a good day to drink.

Eve sat next to her, flipping through the weekly magazine. He stopped on her latest photo, he looked up at her, showing her the shot. Maisie rolled her eyes, on camera she was quite shy, she always thought of all the people watching her, it made her tense up, which everyone found cute or adorable. That was one of her better shots.

Eve kept his casual reading up, while Maisie downed the glass, setting it in front of her. She lied her head on Eve's shoulder, pointing out all of the editorial errors in the magazine. While Maisie may have been in the magazine, but no one was quite sure who she was. She'd never been interviewed.

Well, up until now.

A young girl gently poked Eve, looking quite nervous. He looked up, not recognizing him. Maisie could see the anxiety in her eyes, and waited for the inevitable. All three Trimens sprung into action, immediatly flirting with the girl. Maisie stood, sighing.

Maisie pushed past them, looking down at the girl, who looked a little embarrassed. She gave her a kind smile. "Sorry if these guys bothered you, they're not going to bite you though. Just in case that's changed, are you looking for someone?" Maisie asked, tilting her head.

"You are a buzzkill." Hibiki said, obviously annoyed.

"And you strike fear into the hearts of nervous girls. Now get out of here," She waved them off, looking back to the girl. "Now, who are you looking for?"

"M-Maisie." She said weakly.

"Well, you're in luck, that's me. Who are you?"

"Sasha Cole, I'm a junior reporter from Sorcerer Weekly. Mr. Nikola asked me to interview you."

"Sorcerer Weekly, huh? I used to work there. Nikola was my protege. But of course I'll let you interview me, are you just doing this for an article or something special?"

"You've been voted the #1 Wizard I'd want as my Mage Girlfriend."

"That's quite the mouthful."

"It gets old after saying it so many times."

"Well, ask away, take a seat."

Maisie watched Sasha leave the guild after she'd asked her fill of questions. This must have been her first job, because she was constantly stuttering and looked anxious. It didn't help that every once in a while, one of the Trimens would pop up, asking her if she was "Born that beautiful."

Maisie felt satisfied with the answers she'd given, they were all honest, but she made it easy on the poor girl and just gave her the interesting stuff, leaving out the fluff in normal interviews. Maisie sighed, and sat back down on the couch.

She felt a presence behind her, and looked up. Jenny stood behind her. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Maisie smiled, walking with her friend.

"So, I've noticed you've been working really hard lately."

"Well, I'm glad someone's noticed." Maisie said with a laugh.

"My point is, what if we took a little trip, just the two of us?"

"Sounds fun."

"This Saturday work for you?"

"Definetly."


	21. Chapter 21

"Maisie!" Jenny yelled out, panic in her voice. There was nothing but wreckage. It was a horrifying sight for anyone. The whole amusement park and hotel was demolished after the hurricane had blown in, more powerful than ever. "Maisie! Where are you?"

Everyone was looking for someone, trouble is, they'd all been found. Except for Maisie. They were only there for a few days before the storm blew in. Maisie and Jenny helped the people evacuate and get somewhere safe, but Maisie was checking the building a final time when the hotel was wrecked.

The military had been called to help fish people out of the wreckage, and it had been nearly a day, and no one had a sign of her. Jenny sat down on a rock, feeling tears coming on. Maisie was still missing, who knows when she'd be found.

_How am I going to tell them?_ Jenny asked herself. _I shouldn't have let her go back into the building. _

Maisie wasn't found, dead or alive. No remnents of her except her luggage and personal items she brought along. Jenny had to return to Blue Pegasus and tell them the news, they all felt devastated. She was a powerful and beautiful contribution to the guild, the thing they all thought would help improve their image.

No one took this harder than Eve, who had to force himself to get up and go to the guild. But like every other wound, time heals it. Nothing works better than time to numb the pain. On occasion, everyone would see a picture of her or see and article about her death in the Sorcerer, which would get them feeling nostalgic.

Jenny always felt bad though, even if those days turned to months, and months turned to years. Eve turned back into the lady's man he was, sometimes even forgetting about Maisie and the love they shared. Which stung later on.

It was quite ironic though. Considering Maisie wasn't actually dead. She'd just woken up with some amnesia, and had only recently regained it. She was living in Crocus, when she woke up the next morning, aware of her past.

Isn't that just one hell of a way to start the day?


End file.
